Strange Fortune
by MrDraycan
Summary: Ok here it is chapter six. Enjoy the complications of the Titans When there kids show up . Please R&R thanks.
1. Descriptions of the new Teen Titans

Here are the descriptions of the six new heroes.

* * *

Strange Fortune

Name: Erisa Greyson

Age: 15

Titan name: Blackshot

Powers: All of starfires, black starbolts and advanced training in martial arts

Likes: Hanging out with friends and training with her Father

Appearance: Long straight black hair past her shoulders, dark green eyes. Wears the same type of outfit her mother wore when she was a titan

Parents: Richard Greyson and kori Greyson

Siblings: Zack greyson (2 years younger)

Name: Zack Greyson

Age: 13

Titan name: Darkshot

Powers: All of starfires, black starbolts

Likes: Hanging out with Beastgirl and Streetz playing video games and meditating with terran that he sees as a big brother role model.

Appearance: Short black spiky hair and dark green eyes. Black trousers, long-sleeved black t-shirt and sleeveless black jacket

Parents: Richard Greyson and kori Greyson

Siblings: Erisa Greyson (2 years older)

Name: Jason Vlux

Age 15

Titan name: Streetz

Powers: He's a cyborg but unlike his father his outward appearance is human. He can create sonic waves from his hands and has a hover board that can reach up to speeds of mock 2.

Likes: Fixing the T-car with his dad, working on his hover board and playing video games with Darkshot and Beastgirl

Appearance: Short ginger hair. Silver suit with a hood (never gets used) and a belt with many tools on it.

Parents: Unknown. Adopted by cyborg when he was in an accident that destroyed the orphanage he lived at, severely wounding him and forced cyborg to rebuild him. Lived at the tower ever since.

Name: UNKNOWN

Age: 15

Titan name: Airwave

Powers: Controls the north winds

Likes: Meditating and reading horror books

Appearance: Short white spiky hair. Wears white trousers with a white t-shirt with ice on the back and cold on the front also has a white scarf that covers his mouth.

Parents: Unknown. Adopted by raven when she found him outside the tower. Knows nothing of his real parents.

Name: Susana Logan

Age: 14

Titan name: Beastgirl

Powers: Can morph into any animal just like beastboy.

Likes: Telling jokes, hanging out with Darkshot and streetz playing video games.

Also playing video games with Terran when she can convince him to.

Appearance: Green skin, green hair, golden eyes. Dark blue shorts with a green t-shirt that has wild girl on it

Parents: Garfield Logan and Terra Logan

Siblings: Terran Logan (2 years older)

Name: Terran Logan

Age: 16

Titan name: Terran

Powers: All of Terras powers but also some of ravens because when he was born to save his life raven had to bond their souls together giving Terran some of ravens personality, appearance and some of her powers.

Likes: To be alone most of the time, meditating when at the tower but joins in on the occasional video game with his little sister and Darkshot.

Appearance: Dark green hair, Dark green eyes. Black sleeveless t-shirt, black trousers and a cloak which is worn with the hood up most of the time

Parents: Garfield Logan and Terra Logan

Siblings: Susana Logan (2 years younger)

Two years after Terra came back with no memory and no powers Beastboy is severely wounded in front of her by slade this reawakens her memories and unlocks her powers enabling her to defeat slade and get beastboy to the tower were raven healed him. Terra stayed by his side all through the night. When beastboy was better Terra is welcomed back into the titans.

* * *

Theres the descriptions. 


	2. Chapter 1 The chase is on

This is my fanfic I hope you like it

* * *

Strange Fortune

Chapter 1 The chase is ons

"RUN" Terran yelled while he and his team were chased through the streets of jump city.

The young heroes continued to flee from the beast that pursued them knowing stopping would end in an instant death.

"Dude I'm to young to die" shouted a scared Beastgirl.

"Try not to look back it helps it does" stated Streetz on a hover board.

"Easy for you to say" replied the now angry Beastgirl.

"Take it easy everyone once we get to the tower everything will be fine" stated Terran.

"I hope you know what your doing" said a calm voice from Airwave flying while leaving a cold wind in his wake.

"Of course I know what I'm doing" stated a now slightly nervous Terran.

ROAR

"I hope" with a quiver in his voice.

"YOU HOPE you did not just say that we did not travel all this way on a hunch or did we" yelled Blackshot with glowing eyes now showing a glimmer of anger

"Please do not yell I am sure this is not on a hunch he is our leader after all he has earned our trust" begged Darkshot obviously younger then the now angry Blackshot.

Meanwhile at titan's tower a classic argument was going on about what type of pizza to order.

"DUDE for the last time I'm not eating meat" shouted Beastboy

"And for the last time there's no meat in pepperoni" replied cyborg quite confident of his case.

"Can we please just order a pizza this argument is a pointless waste of energy" exclaimed raven in her legendary monotone voice.

Unfortunately she was not heard, over the voices of her two friends. She was annoyed now if robin and starfire didn't show up soon to quell this argument someone was going to get hurt namely Beastboy by being sent to another dimension

SNAP

"QUIET" shouted Raven eyes now on fire with rage.

Beep Beep Beep Beep the alarm sounded

"Titans trouble" robin said in a hurry as he runs into the main room with Starfire close behind

As they all rushed out of the tower to investigate the trouble. At the same time the mysterious heroes approached the shore.

"Dude it's about time" exclaimed a worn out Beastgirl now completely exhausted from the run.

"Almost there" stated Terran eyes focussed on the tower.

"ROAR"

"AW DUDE" yelled Beastgirl now in a state of utter panic

"TITANS GO"

End chapter one

I love cliff hangers don't you?

The next chapter will be up shortly I promise.

* * *

Well thats chapter one hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2 Dust Clouds

Well heres chapter 2

* * *

Strange Fortune

Chapter 2 Dust clouds

"Titans Go" shouted Robin while throwing several energy disks at the mysterious beast.

"Dude this one has got to be the biggest bad guy we've ever beaten" exclaimed the over confident beastboy already sure of victory.

"We haven't won yet" stated cyborg fireing a sonic blast at the creature.

"Something seems wrong here" raven spoke after she flung a motorbike at the creature with her levitation powers while staring at the mysterious six teens also fighting the creature.

"I think we may have a bit of a situation" exclaimed Airwave while staring at the titans.

"DUDE I know big ugly beast I can see ok I'm not blind you know" yelled an annoyed Beastgirl.

"I think he was talking about the titans" spoke Streetz fireing several missiles from his hover board at the beast.

"They should not know that we are present yes" stated a nervous Darkshot.

"Concentrate on the battle little brother we'll worry about the titans later" shouted Blackshot.

"If we don't end this soon the city will get wrecked" spoke Streetz on his hover board while avoiding the beasts' claws from swatting him like a fly.

"Don't you think I know that already" shouted Terran while avoiding one of the beasts feet from crushing him.

"Azarath metrione zinthoth" raven spoke pushing the beast back and creating a barrier stopping it from doing anymore damage to the city.

The beast starred raven straight in the eyes and vanished sending a shockwave throughout the city shattering most of the windows in the surrounding area.

"Dude is it me or did that thing just turn invisible" laughed beastboy

All "It's just you"

"Who were those six?

"We should leave before the smoke clears it's to soon for them to know we are here" stated airwave calmly.

"No we can't run anymore. None of us has the strength to run" replied Terran now with his hood down.

"When the smoke clears they will know we are here they will want answers that we can not give them and I do not wish to lie" replied a worried Darkshot.

"We don't have to lie lets just get out of here" spoke Blackshot

"I dought we could get away from the Titans we know how persistent they are, they will not stop until they find out who we are and what we are doing here and that is something they must not know for the time being " stated Airwave with a great amount of concern in his voice.

"So what do we do Terran" asked beastgirl almost begging for an answer from her brother.

"I honestly don't know we can't run we have nowhere to go we may have to reveal the truth to them, but I don't know how they will react to the situation anything could happen" replied Terran not sure what to do.

"The smoke is clearing now's our time to make a run for it" spoke Streetz almost shouting with concern about the current situation.

"Oh come on Streetz if we run that will make us look like criminals" shouted Beastgirl

"Um who the heck are those guys" spoke Beastboy to the titans starring at the six teens talking amongst themselves.

With the six heroes now revealed the titans see clearly who the beast was chasing, but do not believe their own eyes at what they see.

End chapter 2

* * *

Well thats chapter two I was struggling for ideas. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth Revealed

The truth revealed how corny is that. Enjoy chapter 3

Strange Fortune

Chapter 3 The truth revealed

As the teen titans looked upon the six mysterious heroes none spoke as they looked on in amazement.

"That girl is green like Beastboy" spoke Starfire.

"Yeh and the one in the silver suit looks like he could be a cyborg like me" stated cyborg while scanning the six with his sensors.

"Whoever they if they wanted to cause trouble they would have already I'm going to speak to them" spoke robin while starting to walk toward the six heroes.

"Here he comes everyone stay calm I'll talk to him and I'll try to explain the situation to him" stated Terran

"Ok is someone going to explain to me what that creature was and why it was chasing you six?" robin stated in an authoritive voice.

"I was hoping we could avoid this particular situation robin what I am about to tell you will be shocking it would be best if the others heard it as well" spoke Terran

"Alright let's speak in the tower" answered robin his tone quite serious.

After an awkward trip back to the T tower. Both teams gathered in the main room.

"Alright I'll explain the situation on behalf of my team. My name is Terran and since you have all faced warp then if I tell you were from the future it wouldn't sound so farfetched.

"How far into the future are we talking 100, 200" asked Beastboy.

"Um actually only 25 were from the year 2031.

The whole tower went quiet at that point.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves my name is Darkshot"

"I'm Darkshot's older sister Blackshot"

"Streetz"

"Airwave"

"Beastgirl dude and I happen to be Terran's little sister and the only and I mean the only one on the face of this planet who can get him to crack a smile"

"BEASTGIRL DUDE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE THIS SO MESSED UP ON SO MANY LEVELS" screamed Beastboy.

TWACK went ravens hand against Beastboy's head snapping him out of his screaming fit.

"Ok if Beastboy is quite through could you guys give us the whole story of who you are and why you came all this way it couldn't just to say hi to us" spoke cyborg arms crossed awaiting an answer from the six heroes.

"Your quite right cyborg we did not come all this way just to say hi we came all this way to protect you guys from something that excaped from our time" replied Streetz

"Protect us dude whatever this thing is that excaped from your time we can most likely take care of it on our own and what does it matter to you guys anyway its not like your our kids or anything right" spoke Beastboy.

"Um actually we are" spoke Beastgirl nervously.

Screeching zoom in on the titans with each of their right eyes twitching franticly then

Silence once again hit the tower and then a sudden THUMP was heard as Beastboy fainted flat on his face.

"Ok he took that a lot better then I would ever have imagined" exclaimed Beastgirl.

"Well um this is officially awkward huh I'm Jason Vlux your son" Streetz spoke

"Hold how can you be my son I'm a cyborg I can't have kids" spoke Cyborg with disbelief in his voice that Streetz was indeed his son

"Well you kind of adopt me after the orphanage I lived was destroyed in a battle against Slade I get seriously hurt but you saved my life by rebuilding me as a cyborg" Streetz explained to cyborg.

"But you don't look like a cyborg you look normal" argued Cyborg still unsure if Streetz was telling the truth

"I know I don't it's because you didn't want me to go through all the pain you had to endure you make it so I would still be able to live a normal life but after you fixed me I didn't want to live a normal life I wanted to do more I wanted to repay you for saving my life so I decided to seek you out and stay at the tower and learn from you.

"And I don't have a problem with this" Cyborg asked

"No not really since the orphanage was destroyed all the other kids were staying at the hospital for minor injuries I was the only one that was seriously hurt but since you fixed me I had nowhere to go so you took me in" answered Streetz to a slightly shocked Cyborg at what he was hearing was the truth.

After a few minutes of awkward silence. Blackshot decided to talk to Robin and Starfire.

"Your probably wondering who our parents are aren't you Robin" asked Blackshot.

"Is it not obvious who our parents are?" also asks Darkshot hovering next to Blackshot with a smile on his face.

"You are our children yes" answered Starfire with excitement and curiosity in her voice.

"Wait Starfire we can't assume that their our kids" questioned Robin.

"But we are" stated Darkshot quite loudly.

"Calm down little brother if robin doesn't believe that were his and Starfire's kids' then fine" shrugged Blackshot not really bothered that Robin didn't believe what they were telling him.

"OK there's something I don't get who the heck is Airwave's parents" Asked Beastboy.

Silence once again fell upon the tower it was broken by a door opening and Airwave walking out towards the roof

"Was it something I said" asked Beastboy quietly.

"OH great Airwave is upset he wont want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day even tomorrow way to go Beastboy" spoke Beastgirl while walking in the same direction as Airwave.

"Well this is certainly going according to plan isn't it leader boy I don't think I could have done any better myself oh wait I could of if I was the leader of this group you call a team" Spoke Blackshot sarcastically towards Terran.

"FINE if you want to be the leader of this team that badly then you can to be honest you all annoy me and I'd rather work alone and besides I know none of you are my friends it's all an act" shouted Terran at Blackshot.

"Well if that is what you truly believe then you CAN GO JOIN SLADE AND BETRAY US JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID WITH MY FATHER AND HIS TEAM" screamed Blackshot.

"Fine I'm gone then" Terran spoke and then he disappeared in a spark of dark energy and he was gone.

End chapter 3

Conflict much. Chapter 4 up shortly.


	5. Chapter 4 Issues

Presenting chapter four this ones long so prepare yourself.

* * *

Chapter 4 Issues 

The Tower fell silent after Terran had left quite abruptly.

"Great way to dig up the past Blackshot hope you're proud of yourself because I would fell pretty damn dirty right now so way to go you got your wish Terran's gone" spoke Streetz to Blackshot keeping as calm as possible.

"Hey good news I got Airwave to come back inside" Beastgirl spoke while rushing in the main room. With Airwave close behind.

"Where's Terran Streetz" Asked a concerned Airwave.

"Ask her she's the one who brought up the past" spoke a quite serious Streetz.

"Why did you do that Blackshot that's my big brother you just got upset what were you thinking you know how he feels about the past" Questioned a quite angry Beastgirl.

"We should start our search for Terran" Spoke Darkshot.

The Titans just stood in shock still taking in all that had happened.

Darkshot, Streetz, Airwave and Beastgirl all walked out the room leaving Blackshot and the Titans.

Blackshot just stood staring out the window a tear making its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" whispered Blackshot collapsing to the ground and burying her head in her knees.

"Ok do our kids have issues or what" spoke Beastboy spoke inappropriately once again.

"We should help them search for Terran" Asked Starfire to the other Titans.

"We should but what about Blackshot we can't leave her here alone" Asked Raven pointing to Blackshot still huddled up head buried in her knees now soaked in tears.

"One of us will have to stay here" Robin spoke "I'll do it I can also coordinate the search from here"

"Alright let's move" Spoke Cyborg.

Meanwhile in the centre of jump city.

"Were never going to find him we don't even know were to start to look" spoke Beastgirl.

"Wow and I thought Terran was negative" stated Streetz while scanning the near by buildings.

Back at the Tower Robin approaches Blackshot.

"So that's it you make one of your team mates upset and your just going to cry about it" spoke Robin now standing next to Blackshot.

"I Broke the oath we all took to leave the past buried I didn't mean to but it just came out" spoke Blackshot through her tears.

"Do something about it go and find Terran and apologize make things right" spoke Robin putting his hand on Blackshot's shoulder.

"You really think he's going to forgive me Robin" asked Blackshot.

"There's no harm in trying is there" spoke Robin trying to coach Blackshot out of her huddled position.

With that said Blackshot dried her eyes and stood up

"Let's go we need to catch up to your team" Robin spoke.

Meanwhile in the middle of the desert a cloaked boy sits on a desolate rock lost in thought.

"What have I done their probably all worried sick about me even after I called them all annoying and that was a lie without them my life and my heart would be pretty empty" Thought Terran to himself wondering if he could ever go back to his team.

Back at Jump city the search continues with no luck.

"Where on earth does Terran go when he's angry" asked Streetz

"Who knows when Terran wants to be alone he just disappears for a while" answered Beastgirl.

"Only Raven at this point would know where he is" spoke Airwave.

"Well unfortunately were short one Raven aren't we and the young Raven wont do us much good because there's no link between their souls is there" spoke Streetz.

"Well we need to something other then search aimlessly around the city until dawn don't we" Shouted Beastgirl.

Screech went the wheels on the T Car as it stopped in front of the four heroes.

"Need some help in the search" spoke Cyborg.

"We could where's Robin" asked Airwave.

"He's back at the Tower with Blackshot" answered Beastboy quite quietly.

Just then the R cycles tires were heard as Robin raced to catch up with both teams.

"I finally caught up with you all" spoke Robin getting off the R cycle to reveal Blackshot was a passenger.

"What is she doing here she has no right to be here after what she's done" Shouted Beastgirl at Blackshot.

"I have come to make things right and to apologise to Terran when we find him" spoke Blackshot.

"I dought he will want an apology from you" spoke Beastgirl slightly calmer.

"Let Terran be the judge of that" Streetz interrupted stopping a fight between an angry alien and an even angrier changling.

Back at the rock Terran was still lost in thought.

"Maybe I should just go back and everything will be fine huh everything won't be fine not after I stormed out but I cant stay on this rock all night Beastgirl would never forgive me if I never came home" thought Terran while throwing stones of the rock with his powers.

Just then Beastgirls ears started to twitch.

"Um did you guys hear that it sounded like stones being thrown or something" spoke Beastgirl sure of what she heard.

"Stones of course I know were Terran is" shouted Darkshot while flying towards the desert.

"Um what was that about" spoke Beastboy completely confused.

"He knows were Terran is and I think I have a good idea of were he is going" spoke Streetz while climbing on his hover board.

Meanwhile on the rock Terran felt that he was no longer alone.

"Darkshot is that you" spoke Terran.

"How did you know I was here" spoke Darkshot landing on the rock and walking towards Terran.

"I can sense when somebody I know is close by" explained Terran

"My sister is on her way here to apologise then we can be a team again" spoke Darkshot sitting next to Terran.

"Terran" Blackshot shouted as she landed on the rock.

"Blackshot" spoke Terran surprised to see the usually calm alien in such a state.

"Terran I'm sorry please forgive me I promise I wont bring up the past again I know I was wrong but please you have to forgive me" Spoke Blackshot stumbling towards Terran.

"Blackshot of course I forgive you and I'm sorry I ran off and got everyone worried" spoke Terran.

"You better believe we were worried" shouted an out of breath Beastgirl after resuming her human form and landing on the rock which was getting a bit crowded with Airwave close behind her.

"Ok now that's sorted how about we go for pizza" spoke Streets climbing off his hover board onto the rock.

"Sounds good to me" Beastgirl chimed.

"Sure"

"Ok" "

"I was getting a bit hungry" Terran added while his stomach growled.

"WAIT" came a scream from a tired Beastboy stumbling onto the rock along with Starfire, Raven, Robin and Cyborg.

"If you're all done lets all go out for pizza" Beastboy spoke.

* * *

End chapter four really struggling for ideas for this one can you tell chapter five on its way soon. 


	6. Chapter 5 When mother arrives

Ok since I didn't put it on the last four chapters here it is. I do not own Teen Titans wish I did because then it wouldn't have ended

* * *

Chapter 5 

When mother arrives.

The next morning in the T tower everything was relatively quiet mostly because it was a Sunday. Everyone was doing there own thing.

Robin decided to put Blackshot's training through its paces which suited her fine.

On the roof Airwave, Terran, Darkshot and Raven were all meditating peacefully.

In the garage Streetz and Cyborg were fixing up the T car and talking about the future.(breaking the rules just abit)

In the Main rooms kitchen Starfire was making one of her Tamarainion meals which Darkshot requested for lunch.

Beastboy and Beastgirl were in a middle of a battle royal on the game station with Beastgirl winning 4 to 1 against her future father and being quite proud about it.

Then it happened a gush of energy swept through the tower creating a portal in front of Beastboy and Beastgirl.

"Oh man we are in so much trouble she's already here" Spoke Beastgirl her whole body shaking with fear.

Both teams rushed into the main room.

"Oh boy were in trouble" spoke Streetz quite nervous at what was about to happen next.

A figure stared to appear from the portal. The titans could not make out who it was but by the expressions on the new titan's faces they obviously knew who it was. A voice was heard a quite angry one.

"Terran, Beastgirl, Blackshot, Darkshot, Airwave, Streetz you're all in big trouble" came the voice from the mysterious figure.

"Hello mother" Beastgirl spoke quite nervously.

The figure stepped out from the portal for all to see it was Terra but she was older her hair was shoulder length now and she was quite tall her initial clothing hadn't changed much she still wore Brown shorts and a black T shirt with a T on it.

Beastboy was the most surprised to see Terra since his whole body was shaking.

"Mother We can explain what were doing here" Terran spoke trying to keep his confidence in check seeing it was slipping away at the sight of his quite angry mother.

Terra focused her eyes on her son giving him quite a cold stare and waiting for a good explanation making his self confidence shrink

"Well son I'm waiting please explain why one you travelled to the past two jeopardised the future and three revealed knowledge which is not meant to be known yet" spoke Terra quite angry at her son.

Terran was saved by the alarm going off.

"There's trouble in the city that creatures back" Robin spoke

"We need to stop that thing for good" spoke Cyborg.

"It's not that simple you don't know what you're dealing with, this thing almost killed you guys in the future" Spoke Terra assuming that the Titans already knew the truth about their future.

The Titans froze at what they just heard.

"We almost get killed" Beastboy asked his whole body shaking with fear.

"You didn't know about this I thought Terran told you already" Terra spoke confused.

"No I'm not stupid mother" spoke Terran in a slightly sarcastic voice to his mother.

"Um I do not think we need to go to the city now" stated Darkshot eyes widening.

"Whys that little brother" spoke Blackshot concerned.

"Because it is heading this way" spoke Darkshot while pointing out the main room window.

All the Titans rushed outside as the beast was landing and heading straight for the tower.

"I never wanted this to happen" spoke Terran with a great amount of fear in his voice.

As Terran spoke those words the beast began to laugh "Ha it is true you did not want this to happen but it is happening and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your fault. It was your powers that just about killed your so called friends parents and your father.

As the beast taunted him Terran began to clench his fists he felt his anger boiling inside of him ready to explode. Black sparks started to appear around Terran. The earth started to shake as his anger took control.

* * *

Well sorry that took so long chapter six is going to be the one with the big battle in it so look forward to it.  



End file.
